


Sibling Rivalry

by MsWriteNow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriteNow/pseuds/MsWriteNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna finds out about Waverly's attraction towards Nicole and decides to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, my work is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

“Where’s Waverly? She should’ve been here by now,” Wynonna glanced at her phone as she continued to pace the room. Her sister was already 10 minutes late, and that fact that Waverly was late for a Black Badge meeting…something must be wrong. “You know what,” Wynonna said as she pocketed her phone and picked Peacekeeper off the table, “I’m gonna go look for her.”

“Pretty sure that’s unnecessary,” Agent Dolls responded as he sipped on his coffee without  
looking up from the paperwork in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Dolls, have you **seen** the crazy shit that goes down around here?! For all we know, some Revenant could have taken her to get to me.”

“Yeah, but I’m fairly certain I saw Officer Haught walk in after I grabbed my coffee,” he replied as he continued to flip through the casework in front of him.

“What does she have to do with anything?”

Dolls lifted his eyes and looked at her. “You can’t tell me that you haven’t noticed.”

“Notice what?”

“Your sister and Officer Haught? Seriously? Nothing?”

“What? Does Haught not like my sister?”

Dolls laughed and shook his head. “The exact opposite, actually.”

Wynonna looked back at him with a confused look. She knew that she just understood wrong because there was no way in hell that there’s something going on between her sister and the new kid on the force without her knowing about it.

“You can’t be serious? The entire force knows about it.”

“Was there a mass email or text message that I missed? Because how the hell does everybody know about my baby sister’s love life before me?”

“Well, considering that nobody here is blind and no one else spends all their time talking to their gun…”

“Hey! How many times do I have to tell you? Peacekeeper operates differently than regular guns. Also, he’s family, alright?”

Dolls simply shook his head at that. “Just text you sister and tell her to get over here already. We really need her expertise with this case.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Wynonna pulled out her phone again and started texting her sister. “I can’t believe that everyone knew about Waverly **before me** ,” she grumbled under her breath. _What would have happened if I was attracted to Haught but no one warned me about Waverly?_ Wynonna thought. At that very movement, the most entertaining thought popped into her head.

“Do I even want to know what that look is for?”

“Hm? What look?” Wynonna looked up from her phone and tried to look innocent.

“Come on, did you text Waverly yet?” Dolls was becoming more and more agitated with the lack of work happening.  
“Uh…yeah,” she responded as she quickly finished up her text and clicked send. “Waves should be here soon.”  


***~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***

“No, you can’t be serious!” Waverly laughed as she and Officer Haught ( _Nicole. She said to call her Nicole._ Waverly reminded herself.) She could not believe how sweet and funny **Nicole** was.

The clearing of a throat stole her attention away from her previous conversation.

“Dolls, Wynonna! We brought some coffee and doughnuts,” Waverly said cheerfully as she walked over and handed Dolls the box of doughnuts. She leaned on the table, looking over their new case.

“Hey there, Haughtstuff,” Wynonna sauntered over to Nicole. “Is this MY hot stuff?” Wynonna internally cringed at that, but she couldn’t say that was her worst pick-up line ever. She retrieved her coffee, but not without first grazing the redhead’s fingers.

“Um,” Nicole’s brain short-circuited for a moment. Yes, her heart raced every time she saw Waverly smile, but she was by no means blind. The Earp family had some amazing genes and **DEAR GOD** … they looked amazing in jeans! She glanced over at Waverly who was looking like a confused puppy as she watched the interaction between her sister and her…new friend. “Oh yeah. Waverly made it especially for you.” She smiled at Waverly who blushed and went back to talking to Dolls.

“Officer,” Dolls spoke up, “thanks for the coffee and doughnuts, but you are no longer needed here.”

“Well,” she forced a smile on her face. She was getting tired of being excluded to whatever was happening here. “I guess that’s my cue.” Before she moved to leave she caught Waverly’s eyes, “Bye.” She smiled brightly, and Waverly gave a shy smile and ducked her head.

“I’ll walk you out,” Wynonna offered. She placed her hand on Haught’s lower back.

Nicole tensed, unsure of what to do with this flirty Wynonna. She stuttered out a good-bye and hid her reddening face with her Stetson. 

“Alright now, can we get to work?” Agent Dolls asked. He didn’t wait for a response before dictating orders, “Okay, Waverly, I need you to look into –” he didn’t get to finish because he was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. “We will start working **after** I get this. Dolls here.” He walked out of the office in search of some privacy.

“So,” Waverly said as she turned towards her older sister, “what was that?” 

“What? You know how hush hush Dolls gets about Official Black Badge calls,” Wynonna replied dismissively. She was focused on choosing the right doughnut with the right amount of powder.

“No, not that,” Waverly said. “The thing that you just did right now.”

“Hmm?” Wynonna responded. Her mouth was currently filled by the massive bite she took out of her powdered doughnut.

“You know, when Offic-uh Nicole was in here.” Waverly was trying to come off nonchalant, but her sister easily saw right through her.

Wynonna took a gulp out of her coffee before she said, “Oh, what can I say? Officer HaughtShot is banging.” She took another sip of coffee before continuing, “I was just testing the waters, but really who turn this down?” Wynonna said in her oh-so-humble manner as she pointed and gestured towards her body. “Why are you so curious?” She asked as she toyed with the top of her coffee cup. 

“She’s my…uh… friend, so just don’t anymore, okay? It’s weird.” Waverly said as she crossed her arms.

“Well, I mean, it’s not like you’re into her or anything, right?” She smirked as Waverly struggled with her response.

“It’s not that. I just – Well Nicole, she’s – **SHUT UP, WYNONNA!** ” Wynonna was now doubled over in laughter. 

Wynonna caught her breath enough to speak, “If you’re not into her, I guess that gives me the green light.” She winked at her sister and made her way to the door.

“Wynonna…”

“I’m going to see what Officer Hottie is up to.” 

“Wynonna, get back here!”

Wynonna laughed in response, but she was already having too much fun to stop now.


End file.
